Talking to the Emptiness
by skillershade
Summary: Keinginan seorang Draco Malfoy setelah perang hanyalah menikmati hidupnya yang tenang dan tanpa gangguan. Tapi bagaimana jika Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, membutuhkan bantuannya? D/H. Post-War. Ignore Epilogue. SLASH. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning in this story:** PG-13 for kissing, hugging, language and maybe a bit making-out.

**Disclaimers:** J.K Rowling

* * *

><p>"—Dia hanya kelelahan. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan apa pun, Mr. Malfoy."<p>

Draco Malfoy menatap secara bergantian dari arah Penyembuh St. Mungo ke sosok seorang wanita yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur di ruangan itu. Tidak satu kata pun terucap dari bibirnya saat melihat bagaimana Penyembuh-entah-siapa-namanya memeriksa wanita itu. Tidak sebuah ucapan terima kasih atau pertanyaan mengenai apa yang terjadi kepada Narcissa Malfoy—ibunya.

Draco memilih untuk tetap menutup mulutnya sampai Penyembuh wanita tersebut selesai mengayunkan tongkat sihir ke seluruh tubuh ibunya; memeriksa jika ada hal yang aneh terjadi pada wanita itu.

"Apa ada yang menjadi pikiran ibumu belakangan ini, Mr. Malfoy?" Penyembuh itu bertanya.

Draco terlihat menaikkan sebelas alis sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Penyembuh tidak jauh darinya. "Entahlah," bisiknya pelan. "Tapi belakangan ini aku memang melihat Mother lebih banyak melamun dan menatap kosong ke arah jendela. Mungkin memang ada yang sedang menjadi pikirannya tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu."

"Apa pun hal itu, kau harus memastikan ibumu tidak terlalu larut dalam depresi kalau kau tidak ingin dia kembali ke tempat ini. Kau harus mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari apa yang membuatnya tertekan."

Draco mengangguk singkat. Kedua mata abu-abunya kembali menatap ke arah ibunya yang mencoba menyandarkan diri dengan bantuan seorang Penyembuh lain. Draco hanya tersenyum singkat kepada sosok wanita itu.

"Kau membuatku terkejut dengan pingsan tiba-tiba saat sarapan, Mother," kata Draco. Tangan pucat pemuda itu meremas pelan tangan Narcissa sambil mencium puncak kepala wanita itu. "Kau harus menginap di sini sampai besok baru Penyembuh mengijinkanmu untuk pulang."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Draco. Aku ingin kembali ke Manor."

Suara parau Narcissa membuat Draco mengernyitkan alis.

"Jangan membantahku, Mother. Kau akan tetap di sini, suka atau tidak. Istirahatlah sementara aku akan kembali ke Manor untuk membereskan satu dua hal. Aku juga harus menyiapkan pakaian yang pantas untukmu."

Walau awalnya wanita berambut pirang itu tampak memerotes apa yang dikatakan Draco, Narcissa akhirnya memilih untuk mengiyakan. Setelah melihat ibunya terlelap akibat meminum ramuan yang diberikan Penyembuh St. Mungo, Draco memutuskan untuk membiarkan ibunya beristirahat. Sambil mencoba tidak memedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang ia lewati ketika berjalan melintas koridor, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah sakit itu; mencoba mengingat di mana pintu keluar tempat tersebut. Langkah kaki pemuda berambut platina itu terhenti saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok yang sudah lama tidak pernah dilihatnya. Entah apa yang merasukinya, Draco melangkahkan kaki mengikuti gadis berambut cokelat yang ketika masih belajar di Hogwarts selalu terlihat bersama dengan Darah-Pengkhianat.

Salah satu alis Draco terangkat menyadari ke mana gadis itu masuk. Hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya ke arah satu-satunya tempat tidur di ruangan itu di mana sesosok pemuda tampak terbaring di sana.

Draco sempat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Potter... di St. Mungo?

* * *

><p>Hermione Jean Granger melangkahkan kaki dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa menyusuri lorong di salah satu bagian Rumah Sakit St. Mungo. Suara dari sepatu hak tinggi yang dikenakan gadis itu menggema di sekitar koridor yang lumayan sepi. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak memedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang selalu mengawasi setiap gerakannya di tempat ini. Menjadi orang yang cukup dikenal di masyarakat sihir sebagai salah satu Trio Emas Gryffindor setelah hancurnya rezim Voldemort memang tidak mudah. Orang-orang tentu sangat mudah mengenalinya setelah apa yang terjadi selama ini.<p>

Dan sangat tidak heran lagi jika mendapati ia dan kedua sahabat baiknya sampai muncul di kartu Cokelat Kodok.

Gadis bermata cokelat itu kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke arah koridor di depannya. Berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju salah satu bangsal tertutup di bagian Penyakit dan Luka-Luka Sihir; tempat yang sama dengan pasangan suami-istri keluarga Longbottom berada.

"Kau datang lebih cepat dari yang biasanya, Miss Granger. Jarang melihatmu sepagi ini di sini."

Hermione menyunggingkan senyum tipis di wajahnya yang ia tujukan kepada seorang Penyembuh yang sejak tadi sudah berada di salah satu bangsal yang ia masuki. Sembari menyematkan di belakang telinga helaian rambut cokelat miliknya yang terlepas sehingga menutupi bagian depan wajahnya, Hermione berjalan ke arah satu-satunya tempat tidur di ruangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Hermione bertanya.

Penyembuh itu melirik sekilas helaian perkamen di tangannya. "Masih sama seperti sebelumnya, Miss Granger. Tidak ada perubahan."

Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan Hermione hanya menghela napas panjang. Raut sedih sangat jelas sekali terlihat di wajahnya. Ia mencoba menyunggingkan senyum tipis kepada Penyembuh tersebut, namun gagal. Hanya berakhir dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan. Ia melangkahkan kaki mendekati tempat tidur di bangsal tersebut. Tubuhnya bergetar menangkap sosok yang terbaring seolah-olah tertidur di atas tempat tidur. Tanpa bisa dicegah, tetes air mata mengalir dari kedua mata kecokelatan itu.

Hermione tidak pernah membayangkan kalau salah satu sahabat baiknya akan terbaring di St. Mungo tanpa sekalipun pernah membuka matanya sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Sosok yang selalu terlihat dengan kacamata khas di wajahnya itu tampak dari luar memang baik-baik saja. Terlihat seperti tengah tertidur nyenyak layaknya bagaimana manusia biasanya. Namun ia tahu, sosok itu tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang tidak pernah bangun dari tidurnya selama empat tahun?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Miss Granger?"

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepala. Tubuhnya masih bergetar dan air mata yang masih membasahi kedua pipinya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya... hanya kau tahu kalau aku memang sering bersikap seperti ini jika melihat keadaannya."

Penyembuh St. Mungo itu menyunggingkan senyum prihatin kepadanya. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Mr. Potter... kami sungguh tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan ia masih dalam kondisi seperti ini setelah sekian lama. Kami juga tidak bisa memastikan kapan dia akan sadar. Kita hanya bisa menunggu kurasa."

"Yeah. Tapi ini sudah empat tahun berlalu. Aku sangat berharap agar dia cepat sadar."

"Kami pun berharap seperti itu, Miss Granger."

Hermione menarik sebuah kursi sehingga ia bisa mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping tempat tidur setelah Penyembuh meninggalkannya sendirian di ruangan itu. Tangannya bergerak ke arah salah satu sisi tempat tidur dan meraih telapak tangan sahabat baiknya dan menggenggam erat; takut untuk melepaskannya begitu saja.

Sosok itu masih sama seperti orang yang selama ini dikenalnya. Mungkin memang ada sedikit perubahan setelah empat tahun berlalu namun itu semua tidak terlalu terlihat sama sekali. Pemilik iris secerah batu emerald itu masih mempunyai rambut hitam yang selalu mencuat ke segala arah dan sekarang beberapa helaiannya terlihat menutupi dahi sosok tersebut. Dengan tangannya yang bebas, Hermione menyibak helaian rambut itu sehingga sebuah bekas luka di dahi orang itu terlihat jelas. Sebuah luka yang menyerupai sambaran petir. Sebuah luka yang hanya dimiliki oleh satu-satunya orang di masyarakat sihir.

Wajah pemuda itu tidak banyak berubah. Wajah sosok tersebut memang sudah bertambah dewasa, sama seperti wajahnya setelah sekian lama berlalu. Namun, tidak satu pun ada gurat kelelahan atau raut tertekan di wajahnya. Terlihat sangat tenang.

Hermione sekali lagi menghela napas.

"Harry... kapan kau akan membuka matamu?"

Sama seperti beberapa tahun terakhir, pertanyaan itu tidak pernah terjawab. Selalu dan selalu, Hermione hanya mendapati kesunyian setiap kali ia berbicara dengan pemuda yang sudah dikenalnya sejak tahun pertama di Hogwarts. Hanya kesunyian yang menemaninya setiap kali ia berkunjung ke tempat ini. Tidak ada jawaban atau tanggapan apa pun.

Harry Potter hanya terbaring diam di atas tempat tidur tanpa pernah bangun sekali saja.

Hermione masih sangat ingat apa yang menimpa Harry. Ia masih ingat kejadian ketika pemuda itu berhasil mengalahkan Voldemort; membuat penyihir hitam itu terbaring di atas tanah dengan nyawa yang sudah meninggalkan raganya. Semuanya berakhir setelah Voldemort mati, begitu pikir Hermione saat itu. Semua yang telah mereka alami selama tujuh tahun terakhir akhirnya selesai. Tidak ada lagi Pangeran Kegelapan. Tidak ada lagi Horcrux yang harus diburu. Semuanya sudah berakhir.

Akhirnya, mereka bisa menikmati kehidupan yang tenang tanpa takut bahwa masih ada penyihir hitam yang mengincar mereka.

Sayangnya, keinginan dan harapan itu tidak sepenuhnya terjadi. Ia yang saat itu membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya setelah perang ini selesai hanya bisa memekik ketika sebuah kilatan cahaya berwarna hitam menghantam punggung Harry. Tidak jauh dari sosok itu—di dekat reruntuhan kastil Hogwarts—sosok Amycus Carrow berdiri dengan tongkat sihir teracung ke arah Harry. Seringai mengerikan terlukis di wajah penyihir itu sebelum tubuhnya dihantam oleh beberapa kutukan yang dilancarkan Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur dan Molly Weasley secara bersamaan.

Tidak tahu apa yang sudah mengenai tubuh pemuda itu. Orang-orang di sana hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya ke arah tubuh Harry yang perlahan merosot dengan kedua mata yang terpejam erat.

Saat itu adalah kali terakhir mereka bisa melihat senyum tipis di wajah pemuda itu.

Suara isak tangis menggema di ruangan tersebut. Hermione Granger memang bukanlah gadis yang kuat seperti yang terlihat. Setiap kali ia mengingat kejadian saat perang besar dan melihat bagaimana keadaan Harry sekarang, ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Air mata selalu saja mengalir di pipinya setiap kali mengingat bahwa apa yang dilakukannya sejak Harry berakhir di St. Mungo tidak ada yang membuahkan hasil. Padahal ia sudah melakukan riset selama beberapa tahun untuk meneliti kutukan apa yang Harry terima sampai membuat pemuda itu seperti sekarang.

Ia bahkan sudah hampir putus asa kalau saja tidak mengingat apa arti Harry di hidupnya.

Harry sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri; saudara yang tidak pernah dimilikinya karena ia hanyalah anak tunggal. Harry sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri walau mereka tidak punya ikatan darah. Bukankah keluarga tidak harus orang yang memiliki ikatan darah, bukan?

"Well, kurasa sebaiknya aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau tentu bosan jika aku hanya berbicara terus menerus, Harry." Hermione tertawa pelan setelah berhenti menangis. Walau sudah mencoba menyeka air mata dengan saputangan yang ia bawa, masih terlihat jelas bekas tangisan di wajahnya. Ia sempat meremas pelan telapak tangan Harry sebelum bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Tubuh gadis itu tersentak saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan itu.

"Malfoy...? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Suara serak Hermione menggema di ruangan itu. Kedua bola mata cokelatnya mengamati pemuda berambut pirang yang berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan langkah kaki dan raut wajah khas para penyihir dari golongan aristokrat pada umumnya. "Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini, Malfoy."

"Kata siapa, Granger?"

"Kau tidak mendengar apa yang kukatakan barusan?"

* * *

><p>Draco mendecih pelan. "Jangan kira walau sekarang kau terkenal atas apa yang kaulakukan dulu bisa membuatmu bersikap seenaknya, Granger," desis Draco. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau sekarang seorang Darah-Lumpur sepertimu bisa memberi perintah seperti itu. Kau harusnya tidak perlu besar kepala."<p>

Kalau saja bisa, saat ini juga Draco ingin tertawa keras melihat wajah merah Granger. Namun saat ini, ia lebih memilih hanya menampilkan raut wajah mengejeknya kepada gadis itu. Walau empat tahun berlalu setelah perang besar, tidak cukup baginya untuk merubah kebiasaan berhenti mengganggu Trio Emas Gryffindor ketika melihat dua dari tiga orang itu didepannya dengan salah satu di antaranya terbaring tidak berdaya di atas tempat tidur.

"Keluar dari ruangan ini sebelum aku memanggil Penyembuh untuk menyeretmu keluar, Malfoy." Darah-Lumpur itu mendesis padanya. Draco mengabaikan apa yang dikatakan Granger dan lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sosok Potter tidak jauh darinya. Alisnya terangkat melihat bagaimana kondisi sang Pahlawan dunia sihir itu.

"Well, well, lihat siapa ini?" tanya Draco dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. "Harry Potter, _the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice_. Pantas saja selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya muncul di halaman pertama _Daily Prophet_. Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Potter? Bersembunyi di rumah sakit dari para wartawan yang ingin meminta Biografi-mu? Menyedihkan—"

"—Malfoy!"

Draco menyipitkan mata dan mengibaskan tangan dengan bosan kepada Granger; tidak sekalipun melirik ke arah gadis itu. "Ayolah, Potter. Mau sampai kapan kau tidur seperti ini? Bukankah sekarang waktumu untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang? Ah, aku lupa kalau kau sudah mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan. Setelah perang rupanya kau memilih bersantai dengan tidur seperti ini."

Suara geraman membuat Draco berhenti sejenak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sosok Granger dan melihat gadis itu mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke arahnya. Sangat jelas terlihat Draco tidak takut dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu.

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukan itu di sini, Granger."

Granger kembali menggeram. "Aku bisa melakukan apa pun agar kau bisa berhenti mengganggu kami, Malfoy."

"Ah, rupanya aku mengganggu kencan kalian? Aku tidak akan meminta maaf tentang hal itu tentunya." Draco memasukkan tangan kirinya ke saku jubah sutra yang ia kenakan; menyentuh pegangan dari tongkat sihir miliknya. "Tapi, Granger, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau menjalin hubungan dengan Potter. Bukankah selama ini kau berkencan dengan Darah-Pengkhianat? Well—"

Ucapan Draco terputus saat dirinya melihat Granger membuka mulutnya dan berteriak.

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Protego!"_

Draco cukup beruntung ia merapalkan mantra Perintang sebelum mantra Granger mengenainya. Kilatan cahaya yang hampir mengenainya kini terpental dan menghantam vas bunga di atas meja tidak jauh darinya. Membuat benda itu hancur berkeping-keping. Seringai lebar terukir di wajah pemuda itu ketika melihat bagaimana raut kesal di wajah gadis itu. Ia berniat untuk meluncurkan sebuah kutukan mengingat Granger tidak membuat pertahanan apa pun sebelum derap langkah kaki terdengar mendekati ruangan. Draco memasukkan kembali tongkat sihir ke dalam saku jubahnya saat melihat beberapa orang Penyembuh muncul di ambang pintu. Ia juga melihat sosok Darah-Pengkhianat di belakang sosok para Penyembuh.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Draco mengabaikan pertanyaan yang entah ditujukan kepadanya atau Granger. Ia mengerling ke arah sosok Potter yang sepertinya tidak memedulikan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, Potter. Tapi kau tampak menyedihkan sekali." Draco mengalihkan pandangan kepada Granger. "Kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Selamat siang, Granger."

Namun sebelum Draco berjalan selangkah pun, terdengar suara derit keras dari tempat tidur di belakangnya. Ia membalikkan tubuh dan hanya berakhir dengan keterkejutan di wajah ketika melihat tubuh Potter yang tersentak keras dan tampak bergetar hebat. Kedua kelopak mata yang sejak tadi tertutup, membuka dengan sentakan keras. Draco bisa melihat kedua iris pemuda itu bergerak liar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena detik berikutnya seseorang mendorong tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

Pintu berwarna putih itu pun tertutup tepat di depan wajahnya.

Belum saja Draco pulih dari keterkejutan atas apa yang baru saja terjadi di dalam sana, ia merasakan seseorang mencengkeram bahu kanannya. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuh namun hanya berakhir semakin parah saat merasakan hantaman di rahang kanannya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara derak pelan dari tuang rahangnya yang terkena tinju. Punggung Draco sempat menghantam pintu yang tertutup sebelum merosot pada lantai marmer yang dingin. Kedua matanya menatap nyalang ke arah sosok tinggi yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Weasel." Draco mendesis sambil memegangi rahangnya. Ia mencicipi rasa asin di sudut bibirnya. Sudah bisa dipastikan kalau sekarang ini bibirnya berdarah akibat pukulan Weasel tadi. "Brengsek! Kau tidak seharusnya memukulku—"

"—Kau pantas menerimanya, Malfoy."

Weasel mencengkeram erat bagian kerah jubahnya sehingga membuat wajah Draco hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal saja dari wajah pemuda itu. Draco bahkan bisa melihat bintik-bintik kemerahan di wajah Darah-Pengkhianat tersebut. Sungguh, dipukul oleh seorang Weasel di tempat seperti ini adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya. Dengan cepat Draco menyentak tangan Weasel dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia meringis pelan saat ujung jemarinya menyentuh sudut bibirnya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila."

Pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya mengeram pelan. "Aku justru menyebut diriku gila jika tidak memukulmu saat ini juga, Ferret. Apa yang sudah kaulakukan kepada Harry? Kalau sampai ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya, aku akan memastikan kau memiliki tiket gratis ke Azkaban."

Dahi Draco sedikit berkedut mendengar ancaman Weasel. "Jangan membuatmu repot-repot melakukan hal itu, Weasel. Aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak berakhir di tempat itu sama seperti ayahku."

"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah, Malfoy. Aku sangat yakin kalau kau memang akan terus menyebalkan seperti ini."

Salah satu sudut bibis Draco terangkat. "Aku menganggapnya sebagai sebuah pujian, Granger," katanya sambil memperbaiki jubahnya yang sedikit berantakan. Ia tidak mengacuhkan tatapan tajam gadis yang berdiri di belakang Weasel. Saat ini, kembali ke Manor adalah hal yang ingin dilakukannya. "Well, aku tidak akan meminta maaf kalau itu maksud dari pukulanmu, Weasel. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak pernah mengganggu kalian dan ini adalah hiburan tersendiri untukku."

"Kau—"

"—Kurasa kita hanya akan termakan emosi kita sendiri jika menghadapi Malfoy sekarang, Ron." Granger menepuk pelan bahu Weasel; membuat Draco memutar kedua matanya. "Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah mengkhawatirkan kondisi Harry. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya bereaksi seperti itu selama ini. Kau tidak lihat bagaimana dia tadi, bukan?"

Draco sangat ingin meninggalkan rumah sakit ini tepat ketika Granger berusaha menenangkan Weasel. Sayangnya, ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja kakinya menolak untuk melangkah sehingga membuatnya ikut mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan kedua orang itu.

Dan ia cukup terkejut mendengar apa yang terjadi kepada Potter.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Suara cemas Granger memaksa Draco kembali ke realita. Ia menautkan kedua alis saat menyadari Penyembuh keluar dari ruangan tempat Potter berada. Salah satu di antara ketiga Penyembuh itu—yang juga sebelumnya menangani ibunya—terlihat menghela napas. Draco bisa merasakan atmosfer kecemasan di koridor ini.

"Mr. Potter baik-baik saja," kata Penyembuh itu. "Tubuhnya hanya sedikit mengalami keterkejutnya sehingga membuatnya seperti tadi. Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan."

Draco bersumpah kalau ia melihat Granger hampir menangis kembali.

"Sungguh?" Kali ini Weasel yang berbicara. "Apa Harry akan baik-baik saja? Maksudku, kita tidak pernah melihat reaksi seperti itu barusan. Apa itu artinya?"

"Well, justru itu yang ingin kubicarakan. Kalian tidak keberatan untuk mengikutiku ke dalam, bukan? Kau juga ikut denganku, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco menyipitkan mata. "Aku? Kalian sedang bercanda 'kan? Untuk apa aku harus ikut? Potter bukanlah urusanku."

"Tapi kau yang membuatnya seperti itu, Ferret. Lakukan saja atau aku akan memakai kekerasan. Aku bersumpah akan mematahkan hidungmu jika kau tidak mau ikut. Dan aku tidak main-main."

Draco bukannya takut dengan gertakan yang dilayangkan kepadanya. Tapi ketika dua tongkat sihir teracung kepadanya, ia tidak punya pilihan lain lagi, bukan? Mendengus pelan, Draco akhirnya mengikuti ketiga orang itu memasuki ruangan. Ia kembali melihat sosok Potter yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di atas tempat tidur.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?"

Draco yang tidak terlalu memedulikan apa yang dibicarakan ketiga orang itu hanya diam dengan tubuh yang disandarkan pada dinding. Kedua pandangannya menatap bosan ke arah jendela yang terbuka di ruangan itu. Awan berwarna abu-abu gelap terlihat menggantung di langit; bersiap untuk menumpahkan seluruh simpanan air ke bumi. Ia mendecak. Tangan pucatnya memijat pelan kening.

"—Malfoy?"

Dengan malas, Draco mendongakkan kepala ke arah Penyembuh yang baru saja memanggilnya. Ia tidak memedulikan sorot tajam dari Granger dan Weasel.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku, kurasa," kata Penyembuh itu. "Aku ingin mengatakan padamu kalau mungkin saja reaksi yang terjadi pada Mr. Potter barusan adalah karena keberadaanmu di sini."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Aku hanya berbicara padanya. Kau ingin mengatakan kondisi Potter yang aneh itu adalah salahku?"

Penyembuh itu tersenyum. "Bukan itu maksudku, Mr. Malfoy. Yang ingin kukatakan adalah, mungkin saja keberadaanmu di samping Mr. Potter bisa membantunya untuk sembuh. Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi selama empat tahun, ini adalah kali pertamanya Mr. Potter bereaksi seperti itu. Tidak hanya tertidur dan bernapas tapi kali ini ia bahkan membuka matanya. Reaksi barusan bukanlah tanda yang tidak baik. Malah, aku akan mengatakan kalau hal itu adalah pertanda kalau mungkin saja Mr. Potter akan segera sadar. Jadi, apa kau mau membantunya?"

**Tbc**

* * *

><p>Mudah-mudahan tidak terlalu buruk sebagai permulaan. Review sangat dipersilahkan! Sampai jumpa lagi nanti.<p>

**Shinjo****  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"—Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Draco bergantian menatap ketiga orang di ruangan itu. "Membantu Potter? Hah! Jangan harap. Apa pun yang terjadi padanya bukanlah urusanku. Aku juga tidak mempunyai kepentingan apa pun sehingga mengharuskanku untuk melakukan hal itu."

"Tapi—"

Draco mendecak keras; memotong kata-kata yang Granger ingin ucapkan. "Kau mendengarku, Miss Granger. Hanya karena Potter berperilaku aneh seperti barusan, bukan berarti aku bisa membantunya untuk sembuh. Ini tidak masuk akal, kalian tahu?"

"Sejujurnya, sangat masuk akal bagiku, Mr. Malfoy," Penyembuh St. Mungo membuka suara setelah sebelumnya mendesah pelan. "Selama empat tahun terakhir, kami sudah mencoba berbagai cara agar bisa menyembuhkan Mr. Potter. Cara apa pun yang kami lakukan tidak menghasilkan apa-apa mengingat kami bahkan tidak tahu mantra apa yang sudah mengenainya. Dan barusan, setelah sekian lama, ini adalah reaksi yang pernah kami dapatkan dari Mr. Potter. Kami tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan seperti ini. Mungkin saja Mr. Potter akan sadar."

Draco tersenyum mengejek. "Ini semua seperti omong kosong. Kalian sepertinya sangat percaya aku bisa membantu Potter hanya karena pemikiran yang tidak bisa dibuktikan kebenarannya? Maaf sekali, tapi aku tidak tertarik untuk membuang waktuku di sini, bersama dengan orang itu."

Draco baru saja berjalan ke arah pintu ruangan tersebut dan hendak pulang kembali ke Manor. Ia mendecakkan lidahnya saat berniat membuka pintu dan menyadari kalau seseorang tengah menahan pintu itu agar tidak bisa terbuka. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangan dan mendelik kesal ke arah Weasel.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi dengan cara seperti ini, Malfoy." Weasel mengeluarkan suara yang mirip geraman. "Kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang sudah kaulakukan. Aku memang tidak menyetujui apa yang disarankan, tapi aku akan melakukan apa pun agar Harry sadar dari keadaannya sekarang. Kau dengar aku?"

"Kau tidak bisa membuatku melakukan hal seperti itu, Weasel."

"Kau—!"

Weasel tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Draco bisa melihat rahang keturunan Pecinta Muggle itu mengeras dengan gigi yang mengeluarkan bunyi geretak pelan. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Granger lalu mendesah pelan; menarik kembali tangannya dari daun pintu.

"Mengapa kau tidak berhenti sekali saja bersikap brengsek, Malfoy?" kata Weasel yang sekarang sudah kembali menatapnya. "Kami membutuhkan bantuanmu. Bisakah untuk sekali ini saja kau mau membantu orang lain?"

Lewat sudut matanya, Draco melihat Granger mendekat. Ia tidak memedulikan raut cemas dan seperti ingin menangis di wajah gadis itu. "Malfoy...," panggil Granger. "Jujur saja, aku juga tidak terlalu menyetujui kalau kau membantu kami saat ini. Tapi kalau itu satu-satunya cara yang mungkin menyembuhkan Harry, akan kami lakukan. Kami... kami bahkan bisa memberi imbalan atas apa yang kaulakukan."

Draco hanya mendengus pelan. "Imbalan apa, Granger? Memberiku sekantung penuh Galleon? Tapi sayang sekali, keluargaku tidak merasa kekurangan apa pun. Kalian hanya menghabiskan waktuku di sini sementara banyak hal yang harus kulakukan. Sampai jumpa dan semoga kita tidak perlu bertemu."

Tidak memedulikan tatapan Granger—yang entah mengapa membuat perutnya terasa tidak nyaman—serta umpatan kasar yang dilayangkan Weasel kepadanya, Draco memilih untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa repot-repot untuk mengerling ke arah di mana Potter berada. Dengan langkah lebar, ia meninggalkan rumah sakit itu dan langsung ber-Apparate menuju rumahnya begitu berada di luar pintu St. Mungo—yang terlihat oleh Muggle sebagai bangunan pertokoan _Purge and Dowse Ltd._ yang terbengkalai.

* * *

><p>"...Apa ada yang sedang kaupikirkan, Draco?"<p>

Draco mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum mendongakkan kepala dari surat kabar _Daily Prophet_ yang sedang dibacanya dan menggeleng pelan. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, Mother?"

Narcissa Malfoy mendesah pelan. "Kau hanya terlihat sedikit bicara setelah kembali ke sini. Dan aku tidak buta untuk tidak bisa melihat luka di bibirmu. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Kau berkelahi? Dengan siapa?"

Kedua manik abu-abu Draco menatap sejenak ke arah Narcissa sebelum kembali menekuni barisan kalimat-kalimat yang tercetak di depannya. Pemuda itu berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan tatapan cemas ibunya. Ia tidak berniat untuk menceritakan apa pun yang terjadi ketika ia bertemu dengan Granger dan Weasel—yang sudah meninggalkan memar di sudut bibirnya. Memang benar jika sekembalinya Draco ke St. Mungo beberapa jam setelahnya, ia memang tampak tidak berniat untuk berbicara sedikit pun. Ia hanya ingin tidak menganggu ibunya dan membiarkan wanita itu untuk berisitirahat.

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu, Mother?" Draco mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Narcissa yang ketika itu menyandarkan tubuh di kepala tempat tidur sedikit mengernyitkan alis. Draco tahu kalau ibunya tidak suka saat ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa yang ingin kautanyakan?"

Draco terlihat ragu sejenak. Ia melipat surat kabar di tangannya dan meletakkan benda itu di ujung tempat tidur Narcissa.

"Kalau boleh kutahu, apa yang sedang menjadi pikiranmu, Mother—dan jangan mencoba untuk mengelak. Aku tahu kalau kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu sampai membuat kesehatanmu terganggu. Kau tidak sedang memikirkan tentang bagaimana kehidupanku, bukan?"

Terlihat jelas sorot mata Narcissa yang tiba-tiba berubah sendu. Sejak perang berakhir, penampilan wanita itu memang sudah banyak berubah. Narcissa yang dulu selalu terlihat anggun dan berwibawa selayaknya istri seorang aristokrat kini tidak lagi terlihat seperti itu. Gurat kelelahan terlihat jelas di wajah cantik Narcissa. Wanita pirang itu memang masih memancarkan aura sebagai seorang penyihir wanita dari kalangan bangsawan, namun hal itu tidak seperti itu. Semakin lama, semakin meredup.

Draco tentu saja menyadari hal itu. Ia menyadari kalau keluarga Malfoy tidak lagi seperti dulu. Masa kejayaan keluarganya sudah runtuh bahkan sejak kembalinya Voldemort delapan tahun yang lalu.

Terdengar Narcissa menghela napas pelan. "Ini mengenai ayahmu, Anakku."

Pembicaraan mengenai Lucius Malfoy yang tidak lain adalah ayah Draco sendiri selalu membuat suasana di antara ia dan ibunya berubah dengan sangat cepat. Draco merasakan sendiri bagaimana tubuhnya sedikit menegang. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah dinding terdekat dengan tangan yang tersilang di depan dada.

"Aku mencemaskan ayahmu," kata Narcissa lagi. "Setelah melihat bagaimana keadaannya setelah sekian lama, aku hampir tidak mengenalinya lagi. Aku tahu kalau kau masih marah kepada Lucius. Tapi dia tetap adalah ayahmu, Draco, dan aku tidak suka jika melihatnya seperti itu."

"Kau terlalu bersikap baik, Mother."

Narcissa menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Tentu saja. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah suamiku. Ayah dari anakku."

"Dan apa kau sudah lupa karena pria itu jugalah hidup kita selama tiga setengah tahun ini menderita? Diasingkan dari negeri kita sendiri dan terpaksa harus tinggal di lingkungan Muggle? Kau masih mengingat hal itu 'kan, Mother?"

"Benarkah? Bukankah seingatku kau lumayan suka tinggal di sana?"

Draco mendesis pelan. "Tapi hal itu tidak meredakan amarahku padanya. Aku masih menyalahkannya atas semua yang terjadi."

Draco tahu kalau Narcissa tidak akan menanggapi dengan cepat apa yang dikatakannya. Sampai sekarang, ia masih sering berpikir apa yang menimpa ia dan ibunya karena kesalahan Lucius. Kalau saja pria itu tidak bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut dan sampai dijebloskan ke Azkaban, mereka tidak perlu dihukum untuk meninggalkan Inggris oleh Wizengamot. Mereka tidak perlu harus meninggalkan Manor dan hidup di lingkungan Muggle.

Tiga setengah tahun meninggalkan Inggris dan bahkan Eropa adalah hukuman dari Kementerian Sihir bagi keluarga yang terlibat dengan para Pelahap Maut. Orang-orang seperti dirinya harus meninggalkan negeri ini hanya karena pihak Kementerian ingin membersihkan semua sisa-sisa pengikut Voldemort setelah kekalahan pria itu.

Tentu saja baik Draco dan ibunya tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti keputusan itu jika tidak ingin dimasukkan ke Azkaban. Mereka harus meninggalkan semua yang dimilikinya di sini untuk pergi ke luar negeri. Dan Amerika adalah satu-satunya tempat yang bisa ia kunjungi mengingat keluarganya mempunyai tempat peristirahatan yang tidak tersentuh masyarakat dunia sihir.

Alasan lainnya karena di sekitar tempat itu tidak satu pun ada keluarga dari kalangan penyihir yang tinggal. Draco dan ibunya adalah satu-satunya penyihir di tempat itu; membuat mereka tidak perlu khawatir kalau ada orang yang mengenali siapa mereka. Draco hanya ingin mencari tempat yang tenang untuk melupakan peristiwa-peristiwa yang tidak mengenakkan selama ini.

Berbeda halnya dengan Draco dan Narcissa, Lucius tidak bisa menjalani hukuman seperti itu. Ayahnya telah jelas-jelas terlibat sangat jauh ketika Voldemort masih berkuasa. Walau di akhir Perang Besar pria itu tidak terlibat—dan memilih untuk pergi bersama keluarganya—Wizengamot tidak membiarkan Lucius pergi begitu saja. Sepuluh tahun mendekam di Azkaban adalah hukuman yang harus dijalani pria itu.

Draco tidak keberatan. Ia peduli dengan pria itu. Ia bahkan berniat untuk tidak melihat Lucius di Azkaban kalau Narcissa tidak mendesaknya untuk sekali saja mengunjungi ayahnya setelah hukuman yang mereka berdua jalani berakhir enam bulan yang lalu; membuat Draco dan ibunya diperbolehkan menginjakkan kaki kembali ke Inggris.

"...Keadaan ayahmu tidak lagi seperti dulu dan itu membuatku cemas."

Sekali lagi Draco berusaha mengabaikan wajah sedih ibunya. Ia tahu betul bagaimana keadaan Lucius selama mendekam di Azkaban. Ia juga tahu kalau diam-diam ibunya selalu mengunjungi pria itu jika dirinya sedang tidak berada di rumah.

Lucius Malfoy terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Itu adalah kesan pertama yang dilihat Draco ketika mengunjungi ayahnya. Pakaian tahanan yang dikenakan Lucius terlihat sangat lusuh. Penampilannya berantakan dan tubuhnya sangat kurus. Rambut yang biasanya terlihat rapi, kini kusam, kotor dan tidak terawat. Draco bahkan bisa melihat lipatan kantung berwarna hitam di bawah mata pria itu.

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu selalu tampak murung dan lebih banyak melamun? Karena kau memikirkan pria itu? Mother, aku sudah tidak ingat lagi berapa kali aku mengatakan hal ini. Berhentilah memikirkan pria itu. Dia—"

"—Dia suamiku, Draco. Bagaimana aku tidak memikirkan Lucius jika dia menderita di tempat itu!" Suara Narcissa meninggi. "Apa kau tidak mempunyai belas kasihan terhadap ayah kandungmu sendiri? Dia adalah Lucius Malfoy, Draco. Kepala keluarga Malfoy. Tidak seharusnya dia berada di tempat itu."

Draco selalu tidak suka jika melihat Narcissa menangis; hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya sebelum mereka diasingkan ke luar negeri. Ia sudah tidak ingat lagi berapa kali dirinya memergoki wanita itu terisak sendirian di dalam kamar. Tenggelam dalam kesedihannya sendiri.

Mungkinkah karena Narcissa terlalu mencintai Lucius walau apa yang sudah dilakukan pria itu?

Draco tidak tahu. Ia sungguh tidak tahu.

"Aku... aku hanya ingin Lucius kembali ke sisi kita, Draco. Aku hanya ingin keluarga kita bisa kembali seperti dulu. Bersama..."

* * *

><p>"Kau ingin pergi menemui siapa?"<p>

Hermione Granger mendecakkan lidah untuk ketiga kalinya. Dengan wajah yang sedikit gusar, ia menatap tajam ke arah Ronald Weasley sebelum menumpukkan begitu saja perkamen-perkamen yang sejak tadi dikerjakannya di atas meja.

"Bertemu dengan Malfoy, Ron. Ini sudah keempat kalinya aku memberitahumu. Berhentilah bertanya hal itu lagi sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu," katanya. Tangan Hermione bergerak ke arah sudut kubikel untuk meraih tas tangan berwarna hijau toska dan mantel tebal miliknya sebelum keluar dari kubikel. Ia menyempatkan diri melambai ke arah rekan kerjanya yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan mereka sebelum keluar dari departemen tempatnya bekerja. "Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu tadi pagi kalau Malfoy mengirimiku surat untuk meminta bertemu?"

Ron tampak menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Yeah, kau memang sudah memberitahuku. Tapi aku hanya tidak percaya saat mendengar kalau Malfoy ingin bertemu. Apa yang diinginkannya sekarang? Dia sedang tidak ingin merayumu, bukan? Kau tidak pergi untuk berkencan dengannya, 'kan?"

Kedua manik cokelat Hermione menyipit. Kalau saja sekarang ini mereka tidak sedang berjalan di tengah kerumunan pengawai Kementerian di Atrium, ia pasti sudah memukul kepala pemuda itu. Melakukan hal semacam itu hanya akan membuat perhatian orang-orang teralih kepada mereka dan hal itu sangat tidak ingin diterimanya sekarang.

"Jangan bercanda, Ron. Jika Malfoy mengajakku untuk berkencan, lalu mengapa aku mengajakmu untuk ikut? Untuk apa aku memberitahumu tentang Malfoy yang meminta bertemu denganku? Pikirkan itu," kata Hermione sebelum memasuki salah satu bilik menuju pintu keluar Kementerian. "Kita tidak akan tahu kalau tidak menemuinya. Sekarang diam dan segera keluar dari sini. Temui aku di _Three Broomstick_, oke?"

Hermione hanya mendapati Ron mengangguk singkat sebelum dirinya menghilang di antara kobaran api berwarna kehijauan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Hermione dan Ron sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk Three Broomstick. Berdiri di depan tempat ini membuatnya bernostalgia mengenai kehidupannya sewaktu masih bersekolah di Hogwarts. Ia masih ingat kalau setiap kali siswa Hogwarts melakukan kunjungan ke Hogsmeade, mereka selalu berkunjung ke tempat ini; memesan makanan dan _Butterbeer_ buatan Madam Rosmerta.

Mendadak, raut wajah Hermione mengeruh. Setiap kali ingatan mengenai kejadian masa lalu melintas di benaknya, ia merasakan sesuatu menghimpit dadanya; membuat napasnya tertahan. Setiap hari yang mereka lalui di Hogwarts, setiap kejadian yang mereka alami, Harry selalu berada di antara mereka. Dan sekarang, tidak adanya pemuda itu di sini membuatnya berpikir ada yang kurang.

"Memikirkan Harry lagi?"

Hermione otomatis menganggukkan kepala atas pertanyaan Ron. Ia tahu kalau kekasihnya juga memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Harry sekarang. Tidak satu pun dari mereka yang melupakan hal itu.

Di saat mereka berdua sudah meniti karir mereka dengan pekerjaan masing-masing dan berusaha untuk melangkah ke depan, hal itu tidak berlaku terhadap Harry. Pemuda itu tidak melakukan apa pun, tidak melangkah sedikit pun. Hanya tertidur tanpa pernah bangun.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Kita hanya perlu menemukan mantra apa yang mengenainya dan mencari penyembuhnya. Harry akan kembali ke sisi kita, 'Mione. Ayo masuk. Bukankah Malfoy ingin bertemu dengan kita? _Blimey_, aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai ide mengapa dia meminta kita bertemu. Dan mudah-mudahan saja aku tidak perlu memukulnya jika alasannya hanyalah alasan sepele."

Hermione tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak tertawa pelan sembari memasuki Three Broomstick ketika Ron membukakan pintu tempat itu untuknya.

Suasana Three Broomstick masih sama seperti terakhir kali Hermione berkunjung ke tempat ini dan kalau diingat-ingat sudah lama sekali. Bar dan penginapan yang dikelola Rosmerta masih ramai seperti dulu. Banyak penyihir yang datang ke sini untuk makan atau sekadar bertemu dengan kenalan mereka. Ia tidak menemukan siswa Hogwarts di tempat ini mengingat kalau sekarang bukanlah hari kunjungan Hogwarts.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Hermione untuk menemukan di mana sosok Draco Malfoy berada. Pemuda itu sangat mudah ditemukan karena rambut pirang yang terlihat kontras dengan suasana Three Broomstick yang sedikit temaram. Hermione menarik lengan Ron dan menuntunnya ke arah sudut ruangan di mana Malfoy sedang duduk sendirian dengan pandangan yang mengarah ke luar jendela.

"Malfoy...," sapa Hermione. Ia mendudukkan diri di seberang tempat duduk Malfoy sementara Ron memilih duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda pirang di hadapannya segera mengalihkan pandangan dari apa yang ada di luar sana dan menatapnya. Tanpa melihat pun, Hermione menyadari beberapa pasang mata pengunjung Three Broomstick sedang melayangkan pandangan tertarik ke arah meja mereka. Melihat dua dari tiga Trio Emas Gryffindor bersama salah seorang anak Pelahap Maut bukanlah hal yang sering terlihat. "Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi. Ada urusan apa kau ingin menemui kami?"

"Dan kami berharap itu adalah urusan yang cukup penting."

Hermione mendelik kesal ke arah Ron. Ia sangat tahu kalau Ron tidak suka berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Malfoy setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin. Ia ingat bagaimana kesalnya Ron setelah Malfoy menolak untuk membantu menyembuhkan Harry. Padahal, ini mungkin satu-satunya cara yang bisa mereka lakukan setelah sekian lama berlalu.

Tepat setelah seminggu Harry tidak sadarkan diri, Hermione pernah mengusulkan kepada Penyembuh dan keluarga Weasley untuk membawa Harry ke rumah sakit Muggle. Ia ingat kalau apa yang Harry alami mirip seperti peristiwa koma yang terjadi di kalangan Muggle. Mereka memang menyetujui hal itu dan mengirim Harry ke salah satu rumah sakit di London. Tapi seperti Penyembuh di St. Mungo, tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan dokter rumah sakit Muggle. Diagnosis mereka adalah bahwa Harry sedang menjalani koma dan mereka meminta dirinya untuk menunggu sampai Harry bangun dengan sendirinya.

Tapi kapan? Pertanyaan itu menjadi pikiran Hermione. Ia pernah mendengar kalau ada Muggle yang tidak pernah sadar lebih dari lima belas tahun. Selama itukah ia harus menunggu Harry untuk sadar? Bagaimana jika pemuda itu tidak pernah bangun untuk seumur hidupnya?

"Aku bersedia untuk membantu Potter."

Lima kata yang diucapkan Malfoy membuat Hermione membelalakkan matanya. Ekor matanya mengerling ke arah Ron dan melihat pemuda itu segera meraih tongkat sihir yang Hermione duga tersembunyi di balik jubah Auror Ron. Dengan cepat kekasihnya merapalkan mantra Peredam di sekeliling mereka.

"Untuk apa kita perlu memasang mantra Peredam di sini? Aku rasa pembicaraan ini tidaklah sepenting itu sampai kalian takut ada orang yang mencuri dengar."

Hermione seolah tidak memedulikan kata-kata Malfoy. "Ini tidak semudah yang kaupikirkan, Malfoy," ujar Hermione yang melambaikan tangan ke arah seorang pelayan yang mendekati meja mereka untuk mengusir orang itu; membuat gadis paruh baya tersebut merengut kesal. "Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Harry selama ini. Kami merahasiakan apa yang terjadi dengannya dari dunia sihir."

Malfoy mendengus pelan. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Potter diberikan perlakukan istimewa seperti itu. Well, tidak heran jika ia mendapat perlakukan tersebut. Menyelamatkan dunia sihir dari Pangeran Kegelapan. Aku juga tidak akan heran jika Kementerian memintanya untuk menjadi Menteri Sihir suatu hari nanti."

"Tidak seperti itu, Malfoy," erang Hermione.

"Oh, apa karena Potter sekarang mirip seorang selebriti yang bersembunyi karena keadaannya? Sayang sekali jika aku secara tidak sengaja menemukannya seperti itu. Tidak berdaya dengan penyakit-entah-apa yang bersarang padanya. Menyedihkan."

"Bisakah kau berhenti berbicara buruk mengenai Harry? Kalau bukan karena dia, aku rasa kau tidak akan bisa duduk santai di sini sekarang, Malfoy. Kalau tidak ada dia, keluargamu pasti masih menjilat ujung sepatu Voldemort."

"Kau yang harus diam, Weasel!" Malfoy membentak. Sebuah tongkat sihir teracung ke arah Ron. Namun Hermione tahu kalau pemuda di sampingnya juga tidak kalah cepat. Sekarang ini, kedua pemuda itu saling menatap tajam satu sama lain dengan tongkat sihir yang teracung. Keramaian yang ada di Three Broomstick seketika menghilang; digantikan dengan kesunyian ketika orang-orang di tempat itu melihat dua orang yang saling mengacungkan tongkat sihir. Tentu saja mereka tidak tahu apa yang menyebkan Malfoy dan Ron seperti itu.

Hermione mengerang frustrasi. "Oh, bisakah kalian berdua tidak saling beradu mulut atau perang mantra jika bertemu? Ron! Turunkan tongkat sihirmu. Kita di sini tidak untuk berdebat. Kita di sini untuk Harry! Kau juga, Malfoy." Hermione mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Malfoy. "Untuk sekali saja, berhenti bersikap menyebalkan."

Dengan ragu, kedua pemuda itu menurunkan tongkat sihir mereka.

"Terima kasih. Kuhargai sedikit sikap dewasa kalian. Bisa kita kembali ke urusan kita?" Ron menganggukkan kepala dengan enggan. "Oke, Malfoy. Kau mengatakan kalau kau bersedia membantu kami untuk menyembuhkan Harry, bukan?"

Malfoy terdiam sejenak. "Ya. Aku akan melakukannya hanya dengan satu syarat."

Hermione bertukar pandang kepada Ron. Ia melihat salah satu alis pemuda itu terangkat.

"Syarat?" ulang Ron. "Apa yang kauinginkan? Kalau kau meminta hal yang—"

"—Aku hanya ingin agar ayahku dibebaskan dari Azkaban."

Kedua mata Ron melebar. Mulut pemuda itu menganga lebar sebelum akhirnya berteriak sambil memukul meja; membuat Hermione terkejut.

"Jangan bercanda, Malfoy! Bagaimana mungkin kami membiarkan tahanan Azkaban sekaligus seorang Pelahap Maut keluar dari tempat itu? Lucius Malfoy masih harus menjalani hukuman selama enam tahun lagi, kau tahu?"

"Maka aku tidak akan mau membantu kalian." Malfoy mendesis ke arah mereka. "Membebaskan ayahku kurasa setimpal dengan menyembuhkan sang Pahlawan, bukan? Aku rasa ini bukan masalah yang sulit melihat seberapa pengaruh Potter terhadap dunia ini. Masyarakat sihir berhutang besar padanya seperti apa yang kaukatakan barusan, Weasel. Ini bayaran yang pantas untukku."

Ron mengeram pelan. Hermione melihat pemuda itu berdiri dan meraih kerah jubah Malfoy. "Kau! Jangan seenaknya meminta hal semacam itu, Brengsek! Kau—"

"—Aku akan mencobanya," Hermione berujar pelan. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke arah lengan Ron dan mengisyaratkan pemuda itu untuk tenang. Tidak sedikit pun ia memedulikan tatapan penuh tanya sekaligus heran dari pemuda itu. "Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan kalau aku bisa membebaskan Lucius Malfoy dari Azkaban. Aku harus membicarakan hal ini dengan Menteri Sihir. Kau bisa menunggu hal itu?"

Malfoy mengangguk sementara Ron membuka mulut untuk berbicara. Hermione menggelengkan kepala untuk meminta pemuda itu tetap diam.

Hermione melihat Malfoy mencoba melepaskan diri dari Ron lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku menunggu kabar selanjutnya darimu, Granger. Tapi jika kau tidak ingin aku mengubah keputusanku, pertimbangkanlah dengan cepat."

Tanpa menunggu apa pun, Malfoy berjalan melewati dirinya dan Ron. Ia tidak mau merepotkan dirinya untuk sekadar menatap kepergian pemuda itu. Setelah menghela napas panjang, Hermione baru mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Ron.

Ron mendesah pelan. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau benar-benar gila, Hermione," ujar pemuda itu. "Bagaimana kita harus membujuk Kingsley agar mau menerima syarat yang diajukan Ferret itu? Ini tidak mudah, bukan?"

Bukannya bersikap seolah-olah mereka sedang menghadapi masalah yang sangat gawat, Hermione hanya tertawa pelan. "_Well_, kita tidak akan tahu jika tidak mencoba, Ronald."

**Tbc**

* * *

><p>Terima kasih banyak atas semua review dan koreksinya. Tidak menyangka akan mendapat tanggapan sebagus ini. Terima kasih juga bagi yang hanya mampir untuk membaca. Review?<p>

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling.


End file.
